Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a human relationships registering system, a method and a server for registering human relationships, a program for registering human relationships, and a medium storing human relationships registering program and readable by a computer, all of which are used to establish wide and close human relationships.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there has been no efficient system or method which is usable in order to get acquainted with specialists in various particular fields and obtain expert knowledge or information.
Each person has been required to make every effort in order to establish wide and close relationships with a great number of people. There has been no system which actively supports such a person.